Afraid of the dark
by Sairs J
Summary: Facing your fears is always frightening.  Andy's afraid of the dark and will she survive facing her fear?


_This started as a little scene in my head and developed into a long one shot, once it started I didn't know where it would end! :) This is a slightly different style to my other stories. _

_Take care,_

_Sairs_

_This set some time after the end of Season One. _

_I do not own Rookie Blue._

* * *

><p>The sound of whimpering, echoed in the darkness, the only other sound in the room was the raspy shallow breathes of the room's occupants.<p>

She couldn't understand what the sound was, tugging at her brain, pulling her from the safety of her mind, slowly, she opened her eyes, expecting to see light, shapes, anything; but all that greeted her was darkness.

Thinking was difficult, she felt fuzzy; she couldn't remember where she was or why she was here. Slowly she tried to lift her head, but as soon as she tensed her muscles to begin the movement, shooting pains ran up and down her body, causing her to gasp. She decided moving wasn't an option at that moment and relaxed her body, becoming aware that something was resting across her.

She began to panic as she realised that whatever was on top of her was moving, but when the object whimpered, she instinctively shushed the sound, as she did, memories began to surface.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes earlier:<p>

Jenny was six and had been reported missing, an Amber alert had been issued and all patrol units had been pulled off their assignments to begin a strategic search of the city.

Sam and Andy had been driving near an industrial site when a call had come through that a girl fitting Jenny's description had been seen wandering near an abandoned warehouse. Andy had radioed dispatch and told them that she and Sam would check out the sighting.

A few minutes later, Sam had parked their cruiser outside the warehouse. It had obviously been abandoned for years, the metal panel walls had patches of rust, where rain water had seeped down the joints. One of the wooden doors at the front; was hanging at an odd angle, barely being held in place by its hinges.

Andy shivered, she was wearing her thick coat on top of her uniform, yet the freezing winter wind was making it through all the layers of her clothing, chilling her to the bone. She thought of Jenny; cold, alone and very scared, an abandoned warehouse in this weather would look appealing. Well she hoped that Jenny had found somewhere to shelter, because if she was still out in these freezing temperatures, she wouldn't be alive when someone found her.

They checked the perimeter, before going inside.

Sam pointed as they entered the abandoned warehouse, gesturing for her to search to the right.

She nodded and set off, cautiously avoiding the broken crates and rubbish that littered the warehouse's floor. She paused at a crate and quickly looked inside, looking for Jenny.

Before Andy had disappeared from Sam's sight, he'd called, "Be careful, McNally."

She'd nodded, before replying, "You, too."

"And if you find anything…"

"Radio it in and don't do anything silly," she added.

Sam smiled a thin smile, "You're learning, McNally."

"I'm trying," she replied.

"Now go search," he added, as he began to walk away, shining his flashlight into the crevices of the building.

* * *

><p>She'd been searching for what felt like an eternity, she'd looked behind crates, under boxes, opened doors and found abandoned offices, strewn with dilapidated office furniture and papers. But she hadn't seen any signs of Jenny.<p>

Her heart had pounded in her chest and her stomach churned when she found an abandoned freezer. She had heard horror stories about children climbing into them, hiding, the lid closing behind them, sealing them inside and unable to escape they were effectively trapped until their oxygen supply ran out.

She inhaled deeply before quickly lifting the lid. She forced herself to look inside, she released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding when she realised that the freezer was empty. She closed the lid and continued her search, she wondered if Sam was having any better luck.

She noticed a stairway to the right, leading to a closed in second story. Perhaps, Jenny could be up there, she thought. She headed to the stairway and cautiously she climbed the steps. Reaching the top she carefully walked along the walkway. The floorboards beneath her feet were creaking and groaning with the strain of unfamiliar weight. She slowed her movements, carefully placing each step, trying her best to distribute her weight.

A sound stopped her in her tracks, she tilted her head listening carefully, she heard it again, and it was a weak voice, "Help!"

"Jenny!" Andy instantly called, quickening her steps heading towards the sound.

"Mommy?" the child's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Jenny, don't worry I'm coming," Andy replied moving with increased speed, forgetting about the creaking and groaning cries of the tired and warped wood that was suspending her above the ground.

She finally reached the end of the walkway, a room opening out before her; she pulled her flashlight out of her belt and held it up, illuminating the dark space. "Jenny?" she asked again, her voice echoing and reverberating around the room.

"Mommy?" came the almost whispered response.

As Andy stepped forward, she noticed that the room had a walk way around the edge and a single walkway across the middle leading to the opposite side. Either side of the walkway; was nothing but darkness; that led downwards to unknown depths. Andy's stomach churned, she'd never been a fan of the dark, but that and narrow, creaky walkways nearly made her want to turn and run. But then the image of Jenny crossed into her mind, she couldn't abandon her.

"Jenny, where are you?" she asked the darkness, waiting for the child's reply.

"I'm over here."

Andy turned her head towards the voice; Jenny had obviously walked across the middle walkway. She began to walk slowly across the walkway, holding her flashlight in front of her. She tried her best to ignore the creaking below her feet; several times she had to swallow the bile that rose to the back of her throat. Silently she berated herself, she was a fully fledged police officer; she should be able to keep her emotions under control. She kept forcing herself forward, deeper into the room, deeper into the gaping darkness that engulfed her.

Suddenly she saw the outline of a small figure, curled up on the floor, her head resting on top of her knees, the child's eyes glinting in the glow of the flashlight.

"Jenny?" Andy asked quietly, trying not to scare the child.

"Mommy?"

"No, Sweetheart," Andy began, "I'm Andy and I'm a police officer, I've been looking for you. Are you alright?"

Jenny nodded.

"Sweetheart, I need you to stay still until I get to you, okay?"

Again the child nodded.

"Good," Andy reached for her radio, "Sam I've found her. We're in a room on the second floor."

"McNally, I'll be with you in a moment. Is she okay?" Sam's voice crackled over her radio.

"She looks okay," Andy replied as she continued to inch forward.

When she was within a few feet of the child, Jenny suddenly sprung herself forward, barrelling into Andy. As Andy pulled the terrified child into her arms, the weakened boards groaned, the creaking turning into cracking as the fragile wood that suspended their weight broke apart, splintering. Andy's stomach churned as she felt the boards give way under her feet, suddenly she felt herself falling. She held onto Jenny tightly, hoping that she'd protect her from whatever they were going to land on.

She thought they would have hit the ground quicker, but if felt as if everything was happening in slow motion.

She heard her flashlight ricochet off the floor, its light briefly dancing off the darkness, before it stilled. She became aware of someone screaming, calling out a name. Then she realised it was her voice she could hear, panic stricken, calling for Sam.

The moment of impact didn't register in pain, because her mind suddenly took over, blocking everything out, pulling her into the safety of the darkness of her own mind.

* * *

><p>Sam was checking in a side office when his radio crackled into life, Andy's voice cutting through the disturbing quietness, "Sam I've found her. We're in a room on the second floor."<p>

He felt relief at her words, "McNally, I'll be with you in a moment. Is she okay?" he asked.

"She looks okay," he heard her reply.

He turned on his heels, running towards the other side of the building. He'd only been moving for a few seconds when he heard a scream. He knew it was Andy, he could feel it, his stomach contorted and with every ounce of strength and determination he moved even faster towards the sound. It was only as he got closer he realised she'd screamed his name.

Desperately he called into his radio, "McNally?" his voice filled with concern and terror, "Andy?"

He continued to run, seeing the raised floor Andy had mentioned. As he ran, he waited for her to answer, but nothing.

Finally he reached the stairs, climbing them two at a time, ignoring the creaking of the stressed and weakened wood. "McNally?" he shouted, his voice echoing in the silence, the only other sound he could hear was his laboured breathing.

He continued towards the room, walking inside, he grabbed his flashlight from his belt and swung it in the darkness. "Andy?" he called again, waiting, listening for any sound.

That's when he heard it, a whimper, just a small sound in the stillness. His stomach churned when he realised it was coming from below him, he directed his torch down into the darkness. He waited for his eyes to focus, in the darkness below he could just make out the shapes of two figures.

"Andy," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion, when he realised what had happened. In an instant his training kicked in, his emotions pushed to one side for a moment. "Dispatch, Officer down at my location. I need an ambulance, two ambulances. We found the missing girl," he added.

He listened to Dispatch's reply, as he looked around the room. He had to find a way of getting to them. Not seeing a ladder or stairway down into the darkness, he headed back out of the room, down the staircase to the floor of the warehouse. Quickly he worked around the edge of the room, finally finding a small access door. He pulled on the handle, cursing when the handle came off in his hand, leaving the door firmly in place.

He stepped back, bracing his shoulder and body for impact and propelled himself forward against the door. He bounced back from the door, pain shooting through his shoulder, he glared at the door; it was dented, but still firmly closed.

He took a few more steps back, again bracing his body and again propelled himself forward, his face gritted with determination. This time, he didn't bounce back from the door, the door gave way, a satisfying crash echoed in the room as the door banged on the wall as it flung open.

"Andy?" he called into the darkness.

* * *

><p>She found she could move her fingers without too much pain and began to rub them on Jenny's back, as she did Jenny's whimpering subsided. "Jenny?" she asked the child, "Are you hurt?"<p>

She felt Jenny sobbing, "I'm, scared," Jenny mumbled.

"Me too," Andy added, "But my friend, Sam will find us."

She felt Jenny move, pain shooting through her body, she couldn't help but gasp, "Jenny, please don't move," Andy requested, tears of pain filling her eyes.

"Sorry," Jenny replied.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Andy soothed, "We're going to be fine, I promise."

"I'm scared of the dark," Jenny whimpered.

Andy couldn't help but smile at the irony, "Me too. But I know a big strong policeman who's going to rescue us from the dark and make sure we're okay. We've just got to lay here until he gets here and listen for him."

At that moment a huge thump reverberated in the stillness, Jenny screamed.

"It's okay, Jenny. That'll be my friend, Sam," her fingers still rubbing small circles on the child's back, reassuring herself that it was Sam, praying that he'd found them.

She felt Jenny still against her chest.

Just as she'd begun to relax a clattering sound disturbed the quietness, after the sound dissipated, she heard the one voice that always calmed her calling her name.

"Sam?" she called into the darkness.

Sam allowed himself to breathe when he heard her voice, weakly call his name; he headed towards the sound, terrified of what he'd find. If she was conscious though, that had to be a good sign, right? He told himself as he walked into the darkness, his flashlight illuminating the way.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a matter of seconds, he found them, sprawled on a pile of splintered wooden planks and cardboard boxes. Jenny was laying on Andy, enveloped in her arms, the child sobbing and whimpering against Andy's chest.

He knelt down beside them, careful not to disturb any of the materials they were lying on, he looked at Andy, she was terrified and he guessed in agony too.

He gently reached out, touching her forehead, "Andy?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes met his and his heart pounded and his stomach churned at what he saw there, her eyes were filled with panic, her face contorted with pain. "You're going to be okay," he promised.

"Is she, okay?" Andy asked quietly, through gritted teeth.

Sam leaned forward, using the flashlight to check the child over, "She seems to be," he reassured Andy. "It looks like you cushioned her fall."

Andy tried to smile, "I tried to."

Jenny realised that someone else was in the room, "Daddy?" she asked, lifting her head.

Sam noticed Andy flinch as Jenny moved, "No Jenny, I'm Sam and you need to stay still."

"Okay," Jenny replied, replacing her head.

"Andy?" he said, as he noticed Andy closing her eyes.

"Yes, Sam," she replied, her voice weaker than before.

"You need to keep awake," he ordered, his tone gruff.

"Yes, Sir," she replied automatically, responding to his tone of authority.

"The ambulance is on the way, Andy. So stay with me," he almost begged.

"Don't have anywhere else to be at the moment," she replied quietly.

"That's good, 'cause neither do I. But remind me when you're better to reprimand you for your behaviour today."

"What?" she asked.

"I told you to be careful and you obviously disregarded that order."

She let her gaze wander over his face, only half illuminated by the small light from his flashlight, she could see he was petrified, his eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry, I tried, but it sort of snowballed."

He shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips, "I know you are and I guess you didn't plan on this."

For a moment there was silence, the only sounds in the room were their breathing, "I'm scared," Andy admitted.

His fingers began to stroke her forehead, "I know you are, but you're going to be alright. Where does it hurt?" he asked her as he guided the torch up and down her searching with his eyes, looking for blood and obvious signs of wounds.

She tried to smile, "Sir, the question should be where doesn't it hurt?"

He looked back at her and shook his head, "Andy," was all he could say, all other words in that moment seemed to fail him.

"I know," she whispered, not sure what she knew, but she needed to help him feel better.

The sound of silence broken by sirens wailing in the distance.

"The ambulances will be here in a minute, Andy," he stroked her head again, "I need to meet them, bring them here," Sam stated, hating that he would have to leave her.

"We'll be okay," she whispered.

"You need to stay awake, McNally," he ordered as he stood.

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

As he stood and started to walk away, he heard her voice, "Sam?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Keep talking to us, please?" she requested, "We don't like the dark."

He smiled, "Okay, McNally. I'll keep my radio on and talk to you. Now stay awake."

* * *

><p>Sam hurried through the warehouse, talking to Andy through his radio. After a few minutes he was outside, he could hear the sirens getting closer, their lights flashing in the dusk that was now enveloping the city.<p>

"They're nearly, here, Andy. Hold on," he said, his voice as reassuring as it could be.

Suddenly the deserted street was alive with flashing lights and people moving with a purpose into the warehouse, Sam led the paramedics to the room where Andy and Jenny were, he reluctantly stood back as they worked. He had to turn away when Andy screamed as they removed Jenny from her, he watched as they hurried the child out of the room, to the waiting Ambulance.

"Sam?" Andy cried, between sobbing.

He couldn't stand it a moment longer, he made his way to his partner, an attempt by a paramedic to push him out of the way didn't deter him, "She needs me," he stated, glaring at the paramedic, daring him to make him move.

The look on Sam's face made the paramedic back down, "Don't move her," he warned.

Sam nodded, kneeling next to her head, so that he could look directly into her eyes, "I'm here, McNally. Jenny's safe, you did good."

"Don't leave me," Andy pleaded, looking into his eyes, letting them ground her and distract her from the pain that was pounding through her body as the paramedics worked.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated, gently running his fingertips across her forehead.

She tried to smile, "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know it does, but you're going to be okay, because I don't have it in me to break in another Rookie."

"Sorry," she whispered, her voice quietening.

"We've just given her a shot of morphine to ease her pain, she might slip into unconsciousness," the paramedic stated, glancing at Sam.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, just work on getting better," he said, watching as the pain that had been etched on her face began to wane, her muscles relaxing as the pain dissipated.

"Sam," she stated.

"What?" he asked, leaning closer as her voice was getting quieter.

"I love you," her voice was nothing more than a whisper against his cheek.

He started at her revelation, surely he'd misheard her, she was in pain and it had to be the drugs talking, he reasoned. This certainly wasn't the scenario he'd envisioned when he'd thought about them sharing their feelings to each other. Both of them knew they had something more than a working relationship, something more than friendship, esecially since the night of the power cut last summer but neither of them had acted on the obvious feelings that bubbled between them.

At this moment he regretted not seriously talking about how he felt for her when she had broken up with Luke. If only he'd told her how he felt, then maybe, maybe he wouldn't be knelt in a dark abandoned warehouse, watching two paramedics try to save her life. If she didn't make it, he didn't know what he would do. One of the most important reasons he had for getting up in the morning was lying on the floor, crumpled and broken, just like his heart.

He felt a hand on his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts, "We're going to slide her on to a back board and move her. We need you to hold her head. Can you manage that?" The paramedic asked.

Sam nodded, moving his hands to either side of the neck brace that was protecting her neck, he followed the paramedic's instructions and rolled her body enough to slide the back board underneath her.

Within seconds, Andy was fastened tightly to the board and they were lifting her out of the room to the gurney.

A few minutes later they were putting her in the back of the ambulance.

All Sam could do was stare; "Sammy are you going with her?" Oliver asked, patting him on his shoulder.

Sam looked at his friend, his words registering, he nodded.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Oliver stated, gently pushing Sam toward the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at her hand, he held it firmly in his, it was all he could let himself look at; he couldn't bear to look at her battered and bruised body. The paramedic learning across her, checking her vitals, tweaking with the drips and lines that they'd placed in her arms.<p>

He sat there praying that she'd be okay, hoping that he'd get the chance to see that beautiful smile, hear her ramblings and maybe even tell her that he wanted more than friendship.

As he sat there, he decided, she was worth the risk. He needed her to know how he felt and just maybe she'd be brave enough to let him prove that he was worth the risk too.

He swayed as the ambulance stopped, the driver, jumping out of the cab and coming round to the back of the ambulance opening the doors. Reluctantly he released her hand as both of the paramedics hurried to move her from the back of the ambulance on the gurney, rushing her into the hospital.

* * *

><p>He could do nothing but pace the hallway, the sound of his shoes echoing on the tiled floor. He glanced at his watch; it had been nearly two hours since they'd wheeled her into the treatment room, surrounded by medical staff, speaking their own unique language that sounded confusing.<p>

He kept telling himself again and again, no news is good news.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Traci, Oliver, Jerry and the rest of Andy's friends from the Fifteenth arrive.

"Sammy, any news?" Oliver asked quietly.

Sam turned abruptly to the sound of Oliver's voice; he shook his head, "Nothing."

Oliver looked at his friend, he looked like he'd aged a hundred years, "She'll be okay," he realised his words sounded hollow, but it was all he had to offer.

Sam nodded, before beginning to pace again. It was all that was keeping him sane, the constant movement, putting one foot in front of the other, was all he could let himself think about.

"Friends of Officer McNally?" a voice echoed in the corridor.

Sam instantly turned to the voice, looking at the Doctor, studying his face, looking for signs, "Yes," he said.

The Doctor smiled thinly, "Officer McNally received several injuries due to her fall. We have carried out a thorough scan and luckily she did not sustain any damage to her spine in the fall. She has cracked several ribs and her shoulder. She will be going into the operating theatre shortly; we need to set her right leg, which she broke in two places. We will also need to monitor her closely for the next few days to make sure she doesn't have any internal bleeding."

Sam felt slightly better, "How long will she be in surgery?"

"An hour, maybe two," the doctor replied.

"Can we see her before she goes up?" Sam asked quietly.

The doctor nodded, "One of you briefly. She's heavily sedated and will not respond, but she will probably hear anything that's said to her."

Sam looked around the room at his friends, all of their faces etched with concern for Andy. Traci stepped forward, "You go," she said, touching his arm.

Sam nodded, following the doctor to the treatment room, when he stepped inside, he couldn't help but inhale deeply; she looked so tiny and vulnerable in the bed, attached to beeping monitors and drips. For a moment he couldn't move, he was stunned; shocked.

"It's okay for you to go over and talk to her," the doctor, reassured gently.

Sam nodded; he walked over to the bed, gently placing his fingertips on the back of her hand, "Hey, McNally," his voice cracked, "You need to make it. I need you to make it. Fight."

He thought he felt her hand move under his fingertips; he glanced down, looking intently at her hand, he couldn't see any movement so he decided he was mistaken. "Jenny's going to be okay; she got nothing more than cuts and bruises. You did good, Andy, you saved her today. Now save yourself."

The door opening behind him, distracted him, "I'm sorry, Officer, we need to take Ms. McNally to theatre," a nurse explained, gently ushering, Sam away from Andy and out of the room.

* * *

><p>He glanced at the clock in the waiting room, two hours and twelve minutes, he'd been waiting. The doctor had promised it would take two hours, he was now beginning to panic; they should have been finished by now.<p>

Oliver noticed Sam's gaze returning to the clock, "She'll be out soon, Sammy. She's a McNally, she'll be okay."

Sam glanced at Oliver and nodded, he knew that he was trying to reassure him, but nothing would be okay until he saw her brown eyes looking at him.

At that moment, Tommy walked into the waiting room, two cups of coffee in his hands, "Any news yet?" he asked, concerned etched on his face.

Sam shook his head.

Tommy sat beside Sam, handing him a cup, "Drink it," Tommy ordered.

Sam accepted the cup and took a sip, "Thanks."

Tommy smiled, "Don't blame yourself, she won't. There was nothing you could do."

"I should have been there."

"You were when it mattered, you stayed with her. She knew you were there."

"But it wasn't enough."

"It was, she doesn't like the dark," Tommy admitted quietly, "She never has. But you were there."

The double doors swung open, the surgeon entered, his mask hanging around his neck, "Officer McNally?" he asked the group of sitting officers.

Sam and Tommy stood, "Yes."

The surgeon smiled, "We're just moving her into her room from recovery. She's going to be in plaster for eight to twelve weeks and then she'll probably need some physiotherapy, but she's looking good. She should be fine."

The room broke out with cheers and whoops as they hugged each other and celebrated the news that Andy was going to be okay.

Sam sagged slightly, relief washing through him.

"Can we go and see her?" Tommy asked.

"Close family only," The surgeon stated, "one at a time."

Tommy nodded, starting to follow the surgeon to Andy's room, when he noticed Sam wasn't following, he turned to him, "Sam that means you," he said pointedly.

Sam let the words register, beginning to shake his head.

"Sam you're Andy's family, she'd never forgive me if I didn't let you visit. I can hear the speech now," Tommy chuckled.

"But…" Sam started.

"But nothing," Tommy gave him his best glare, the one he'd used on Sam when he'd been a Rookie.

Sam acquiesced, "Thanks," following him nervously.

* * *

><p>Sam waited outside Andy's room, whilst Tommy was inside. He didn't know what he would say to her, or what he'd see when he got into the room, but he knew he would deal with anything, just as long as she was going to be okay.<p>

Tommy finally came out of the room, Sam looked at him, his face silently asking Tommy how she was, Tommy smiled, "She's awake and the first person she asked for was you." He touched Sam's arm, "Now I'm going to go home, I know she'll be in safe hands whilst I'm gone. I'll be back in the morning; would you like me to bring you anything?"

Sam smiled at Tommy, "No, Oliver's going to pop back with a change of clothes from my locker."

"Go make yourself comfortable and keep my daughter company," he paused looking at Sam, "Tell her everything, because as you probably know life can throw us a curve ball and regrets are something no one should live with. Trust me."

Sam nodded, "Don't worry, Tommy. I've decided not to waste any more time."

"Good, now go and see Andy before she falls asleep."

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Andy's room, she looked better than she had earlier, there were fewer wires and tubes, she almost looked serene lying there.<p>

"Stop staring, Swarek," she chastised quietly from the bed, her eyes opening, "I'm not going to break."

He smiled, she sounded more like Andy, "Wasn't staring, McNally."

"Sure felt like it from here," she chuckled, she looked at him; his face clouded, "It wasn't your fault."

He felt his mouth drop open a little; she could read him better than anyone else he knew.

"I know you're blaming yourself I can tell. But don't. You didn't make me go up on that walkway and you certainly didn't make that scared little girl run at me, causing that wooden flooring to crack. It was an accident, plain and simple."

"An accident," he repeated, trying to reassure himself.

"Now come over here, you're making it difficult for me to see you standing there and at this moment in time I want to see you."

He walked over to the edge of her bed, surprised when she reached out for his hand, "Hey," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she said quietly, meeting his gaze.

"For what?"

"For staying with me."

"I had nowhere else to be, McNally," he paused looking at her, "Were you scared?"

"Not when you found me, you have this habit of taking away all of my fear when you're around. You make me feel safe," she squeezed his hand, "Other than my Dad, you're the only one who has ever made me feel that safe and cared for."

Sam could feel himself redden at the honesty of her words, "You scared the hell out of me," he admitted quietly.

"I could tell," she said.

"Andy…"

She smiled; he didn't often use her first name, "Sam."

"You whispered something in the room before you lost consciousness. Do you remember?"

"Maybe, it's a bit fuzzy when I think back," she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, suddenly her eyes opened wider remembering her admission.

Sam grinned, "Guess you remembered. Did you mean it?"

She glanced nervously at him and nodded, not sure her voice would work.

Sam smiled wider, exposing his dimples and his eyes began to shine brightly, "Good, because I have something to say to you, too."

"You do?" she whispered, praying that finally they were on the same page.

He leaned forward, so that his face was a few inches from hers, "Andy," he paused, looking directly into her eyes, "I made a promise to myself when you were being treated that if I had the opportunity to talk to you again, I'd tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you," he said, gently closing the distance so that his nose was virtually touching hers.

She grinned, "You do?"

He nodded, "Yes. Even though you're going to turn me grey and you're probably going to give me an ulcer. Yes, Andrea McNally I love you."

She caught him off guard, raising her lips to his and initiating a gentle kiss. When she rested her head against the pillow, ending their kiss she met his gaze, "I love you too, Sam. Even though you're grumpy and tell awful jokes, you're the one person in my life I can truly count on," she yawned.

"You need to rest, McNally," he said gently, kissing her forehead.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" she asked quietly.

"Not planning on going anywhere, why?"

"Did I tell you I'm afraid of the dark?"

He shook his head, "No. Guess I'll just have to stay and keep you company, then."

She smiled, "That's good, 'cause when you're here, I'm not scared anymore."

He pulled the chair next to her bed, grasping her hand in his, "Now sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

"You better be," she stated before yawning.

"I have nowhere else I'd rather be. If I have my way you'll never be rid of me."

She smiled sleepily, "You'll never be rid of me too, Sam," her voice turning to a whisper as she finished.

Sam smiled as he saw her relax in slumber, "Night, Andy. Sleep well," he whispered, before making himself as comfortable as he could in the chair; he closed his eyes and dreamed of his future with Andy; a future where hopefully neither of them would be afraid again.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! :)<em>

_Sairs_


End file.
